marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fang (Imperial Guard) (Earth-616)
; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Shi'ar Throneworld; mobile throughout the Shi'ar Empire and surrounding galaxies | Gender = Male | Height = 5'4" | Weight = 185 lbs. | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Lupine facial features, pointed ears, fangs, and retractable claws. | Citizenship = Shi'ar Empire | Citizenship2 = Lupak | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Warrior serving in the Shi'ar Imperial Guard's Royal Elite | Education = | Origin = Lupak | PlaceOfBirth = Shi'ar Empire | PlaceOfDeath = Sleazeworld | Creators = Chris Claremont; Dave Cockrum | First = X-Men #107 | Death = | HistoryText = Fang was a member of the Lupak, one of the many extraterrestrial species who comprise the Shi'ar Empire. The Lupak have procreated through cloning technology for thousands of generations. There are many (perhaps hundreds or thousands) of accepted genetic templates, so there are variations in appearance and even sex within the same basic forms. For untold ages, the Lupak have supplied the Shi'ar Royal Elite Imperial Guard with one of their own as a member. The Lupakite chosen to serve in the Guard is always called Fang, a hereditary warrior title, and brain-scan technology allows for basic biographical data if not actual memories to be uploaded from one Fang to the next for continuity (and through other Lupakite clone lines). One such Fang accompanied Deathbird, sister to Shi'ar Emperor D'ken, as she led the Imperial Guard into the territory of their Kree rivals. During the mission, Fang and other Guardsmen encountered the Kree hero Captain Mar-Vell and sparred with him until learning they had a common foe: the Brood, a race that implants eggs within their victims to incubate new members of the species who ultimately transform the host's body into a Brood. Although the Shi'ar and Kree declined to pool resources, Mar-Vell ultimately vanquised the local Brood forces. When D'ken sought to master the power of the reality-altering M'kraan Crystal, the Imperial Guard served as his bodyguards and fought the X-Men and space pirates the Starjammers when they came to stop D'ken. During the fight, Fang was beaten and stripped of his costume by Wolverine, who made the uniform his for a brief time. With D'ken's defeat, his sister Lilandra ascended to the throne, but Fang transferred his loyalties to Deathbird, who had further allied herself to the Brood in her efforts to usurp the throne. When members of the X-Men alerted the Imperial Guard that Shi'ar officer Lord Samédàr was assisting Deathbird and manufacturing an excuse to destroy the Earth, Samédàr sent Fang and other Guardsmen from the Borderers grouping loyal to Deathbird to kill the X-Men and Guardsmen. However, Lilandra intervened in time to save the loyal Guardsmen and dismissed the traitors from the Guard. As a "reward" for his assistance, Deathbird turned Fang over to the Brood, who made him a host. The Brood that had been Fang was killed by Wolverine. Wolverines Fang later resurfaces alive after the death of Wolverine, seeking out the group comprised of X-23, Daken, Sabretooth, Mystique and Lady Deathstrike, believing them to be responsible for Logan's death. When challenged about his apparent demise at the hands of the Brood, Fang laughs the matter off and chalks his survival up to being Lupak, while Mystique ascribes his species regenerative capabilities unless killed in a very particular way. After a brief fight, Laura manages to convince him the situation is a misunderstanding and that none of them were there when Logan died, while expressing her own regret for not being able to say goodbye. While the rest of the group still tries to kill him despite her success in defusing the conflict, Fang just laughs off the attempt and reveals the real reason for coming to earth: on the same day every year, he and Wolverine would meet up and get into a fight with a dangerous opponent. He decides the best way to honor Logan's memory now is to keep the tradition alive with each member of the group, and absconds with Daken, teleporting with him to Jotunheim to fight Frost Giants while leaving the rest of the team behind. He was then taken to the Moon of Rhittle to a laboratory. Unfortunately a Brood swarm landed on the planet, locking the scientists from outside access. In a failed experiment they created the Laura Kinney Virus (as it was later called on earth) but it failed and proved deadly to the scientists. As a desperate measure the infected were sent to call for help, the only one who made it was Arfesia who reached earth and called Laura Kinney. After Wolverine and the Guardians of the Galaxy arrived to the planet bringing the cure, Gabby was taken by the Brood. As Wolverine and the Guardians went to rescue her he contacted the Empririal Guard. | Powers = Fang possesses various superhuman attributes associated with his race, whatever that might be. Ultimately, it isn't known if Fang's attributes are normal or above normal among his species. Superhuman Senses: To a bestial extent. Superhuman Strength: As a result of his natural physiology, Fang's musculature, skeletal structure and connective tissues were enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical abilities of a human being the same size and build as himself. As a result, he possesses a slight degree of superhuman strength sufficient to lift about 1 ton. Superhuman Speed: Fang is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest non-superhuman specimen. Superhuman Stamina: Fang's augmented musculature is more efficient than that of a human. As a result, his muscles produce less fatigue toxins during physical activity. At his peak, he can exert himself for up to several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood starts to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Fang's bodily tissues are tougher, more resilient and more resistant to various forms of injury than those of a human. Specifically, Fang is able to withstand impact and blunt forces to a much greater degree. He can withstand impacts, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly hit with superhuman force, that would severely injure or kill a human being while sustaining little or no injury himself. However, he is far from invulnerable and can be injured by weapons composed of conventional Earth materials. Superhuman Agility: Fang's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest non-superhuman specimen. Superhuman Reflexes: Fang's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those possessed by the finest non-superhuman specimen. Claws & Fangs: At the end of each finger, Fang possesses a single, retractable claw. These claws have a razor sharp edge and, combined with his natural strength, is able to rend most known conventional materials. Fang's claws can cut flesh, bone, wood, stone and some types of metals. He also possesses elongated canines that he can use as weapons in extremely close combat situations. Since resurfacing in Wolverines, Fang has shown several additional powers. The exact nature of where these powers originated has yet to be explained, and it's unclear whether this is the result of technology or some innate power he had never demonstrated before. Teleportation: Fang was able to teleport himself and Daken to Jotunheim and back to earth, then later absconded with Sabretooth. Flight: Fang has demonstrated an ability to fly both through space and through the air. In the former case he was depicted crossing vast stretches of interstellar space in a very short time, apparently without the assistance of a space craft. Energy Projection/Matter Manipulation: While on Jotunheim with Daken, he was able to recreate the latter's lost arm and eye as some form of coherent energy, and then take them away again. | Abilities = Fang is an excellent hand to hand combatant, having been trained by the Shi'ar military in armed and unarmed combat. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Various Shi'ar starships and stargates. | Weapons = Fang fight's with his natural claws and fangs. | Notes = * The Fang who appears in Wolverines Vol 1 8 appears to be the same character as encountered by the X-Men and killed by Wolverine, as he references some events from this history, including the encounter with the Brood. However he also demonstrates numerous additional powers and abilities he had never been associated with before. | Trivia = * Like all members of the Imperial Guard, Fang is a parody of DC Comics Legion of Super-Heroes. Fang is based on Timber Wolf who was also an alien/wolf hybrid. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Marvel Directory }} Category:Lupak Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Lupine Form Category:Brood-infected Category:Regeneration Category:DC Comics Pastiches Category:Trackers